inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Endou Mamoru
Endou Mamoru (円堂守) (Mark Evans in the English dub) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is the goalkeeper and captain of Raimon and Inazuma Japan. Appearance Endou has brown hair, black eyes, and always wears an orange headband. He has a striking resemblance to his grandfather, Endou Daisuke. He's usually seen wearing his trademark headband. Personality Endou is described as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself. He also shows great admiration toward his grandfather, and studies the technique-filled notebooks that he wrote years ago. People around him call him a soccer freak due to his love for soccer. Because of his positive personality, he attracts people even if they're enemy or ally. It was because of this that he was able to gather new members. His teammates benefit from his mental strength and encouragement. They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. He trains harder than anyone else to get stronger. The reason for doing so is that he wishes to face stronger opponents. Though he may be at disadvantage, he always finds a way to bring his teammates to victory. Plot Overview Endou Mamoru is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who is told to have 'died' before he was born.Throughout the first season, Endou's passion for soccer has sparked the ambition his teammates' dreams of winning the Football Frontier championship. Even though his skills are incredible his school lacks a real soccer club as the 6 other members don't appear very interested even in training.He had said to find 4 more members for match against Teikoku or their club will be closed,if they lose also their team will be closed. But as soon as a mysterious forward called Gouenji Shuuya moves to Endō's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team and because of him his team was able to score a point against Teikoku and win. This follow through the addition of new members like Domon Asuka, Kidou Yuuto who both were members of Teikoku but later joined Raimon. Ichinose Kazuya who was thought to be dead also was one of them who joined their team. He came to meet Kino Aki and Domon but stayed in Japan only because of his attitude. Then he also finds out that the one who might presumably killed his grandfather was Kageyama Reiji but he was able to overcome it, in the end they defeat Zeus in the finals. After they won the Footbal Frontier, Endou and the others found their school was destroyed by soccer player from Aliea Academy, called Gemini Storm. Endou fought the team led by Reize. Because the difference in skills, Endou and the others lost. Many of the team got injured badly, but that doesn't make stop him from defeating the aliens. Later Zaizen Touko and Fubuki Shirou joined their team and with the help of them they were able to beat Gemini Storm. During the course of the journey they meet tons of persons who like soccer and have joined they're team. But tough teams like Epsilon and their master rank team Gaia (Genesis) defeated them badly. Kageyama also came to destroy Raimon with his team True Teikoku Academy but was defeated. Onwards towards this season, his hyperactive personality tones down as later understands that his teammates are much more important than when he realizes he was only thinking highly for himself that they can clear every challenge anywhere. For instance, when he understands it was his fault for pushing his team towards defeating Aliea Academy, it dragged Kazemaru Ichirouta down into depression through his inability to catch up with everyone.Though there was a time when he was badly depressed, thought he was able to overcome it. They were able to defeat Epsilon and Chaos which were combination of Prominence and Diamond Dust with the help of Gouenji Shuuya and Aphrodi.They also came to know Coach Hitomiko was sister of Gran (captain of Gaia) and Aliea Academy consist of humans who used Aliea Meteorite to boost their power. They had a tough fight with Gaia but at last they won. When they reached Raimon high, they had one final opponent: Dark Emperors who are none other than their old teammates. But because of Endou's perseverance reaching to his teammates hearts, he was able to free them by the energy in true god hand and shatter the Aliea meteorite. During the FFI, Endou continues to be very passionate for soccer. He still motivates his other teammates with inspiring confidence and encouragement. Unlike before, his passion for soccer and playing in the FFI has spurred him into waking up very early to practice, something he rarely did as he always liked to sleep in. He was shocked to see Coach Hitomiko when she brought a team Neo Japan which consists of players who weren't called during the formation of Inazuma Japan. He and his team goes up in soccer ranks as they eventually challenge their former teammate Ichinose. During this time, his grandfather was actually still alive.This may be the most challenging tournament his team has ever faced, where their friendship will truly be tested as well. While Kageyama planned on destroying Endou's team in the beginning, he became a good guy due to the events of Episode 105. However, Endou still has to face the true person who plotted to kill his grandfather due to the fact that Kageyama was in reality, just a pawn to the true villain: Garshield who was behind all the darkness. It has been confirmed that in the not yet released Inazuma Eleven 4, which takes place 6 years after the end of the FFI, Endou will be the coach of the new Raimon team. Hissatsu Individual *GK God Hand (ゴッドハンド) *GK True God Hand *GK Nekketsu Punch (ねっけつパンチ) *GK True Nekketsu Punch *GK Bakuretsu Punch (ばくれつパンチ) *GK Majin The Hand (マジン･ザ･ハンド) *GK Fist of Justice (せいぎ の てっけん) *DF / SH Megaton Head (メガトンヘッド) *GK Hammer of Wrath (いかり の てつい) *GK Ijigen The Hand (イジゲン･ザ･ハンド) *GK Ijigen The Hand Remastered *GK True Ijigen The Hand *GK God Catch (ゴッドキャッチ) (Game Only) *GK Omega The Hand (オメガ･ザ･ハンド) (Movie Only) *GK Fist of Devil Combination *SH Inazuma One (イナズマ1ご) (with Gōenji) *SH Inazuma One Drop (イナズマ1ごおとし) (with Gōenji and Kabeyama) *SH Inazuma Break (イナズマブレイク) (with Kidō and Gōenji) *SH Inazuma Break V2 (with Kidou and Gouenji) *SH Tri-Pegasus (トライペガサース) (with Ichinose and Domon) *SH The Phoenix (ザ･フェニックズ) (with Ichinose and Domon) *SH Death Zone (デスゾーン) (with Kidō and Domon) *SH Death Zone 2 (デスゾーン2) (with Kidō and Domon) *SH The Earth (ジ･アース) (with Gōenji and Fubuki) *GK God Hand Triple (トリプルゴッドハンド) (Game Only) *GK 'Triple Defense '(トリプル防衛) Quotes *Don't mind! Don't mind (Opening) *You are always late (To Gouenji) Trivia *His hair looks like Staraptor, the pokemon in the sinnoh region. *He has the same voice actor with Naruto in both english and japanese. Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan